To Make You Proud
by Shima-chan
Summary: Une ultime bataille, des frère et sœur ennemis et l'ombre d'un ami depuis trop longtemps disparu. Souvenir d'un éclat doré qu'il a immédiatement pardonné.


**Base** : _Merlin _est une série de la BBC.**  
>Genre<strong> : Prompt.**  
>Pairing<strong> : pas vraiment.**  
>Rating<strong> : Pour tous ! Enfin sauf si vous aimez les choses joyeuses et légères xD

**Note **: Un petit prompt écrit pour un forum de littérature. J'espère que ça fera patienter les lecteurs qui attendent la suite de MMM.

J'ai laissé les deux répliques de ce texte en anglais car elles me sont venues dans cette langue. Les traductions sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>TO MAKE YOU PROUD<strong>

La sueur dévalait son front, lui brûlant les yeux. Le regard bleu glacé se perdit un moment sur l'immensité du _no man's land_ qui séparait l'armée de capes rouges du long serpent noir qui occupait le haut de la colline. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, depuis que l'annonce avait été criée par le guetteur et relayée jusqu'au château par les petites gens alarmés. Il s'était assuré de les mettre à l'abri avant de conduire ses hommes vers la bataille.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il menait. Dans sa longue vie de souverain, et même avant cela, il avait à maintes reprises mené ses hommes à la guerre. Cela ne l'avait jamais réjoui, et ce n'est pas ça qui changerait aujourd'hui. D'autant qu'il se battait là contre son propre sang.

Il pouvait la voir d'ici, bien que les traits de son visage n'étaient pas distincts. Sa haute silhouette, plus sombre encore que les milliers d'hommes qui l'escortaient, se détachait sur le dos du cheval blanc si semblable au sien. Ses longs cheveux flottaient sous la brise et il savait qu'elle dardait sur lui un regard rempli de haine. Cette haine qu'elle avait si longtemps vouée à leur père et qui lui était maintenant destinée.

Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui lui avait valu un tel sentiment de sa part. Ils avaient pourtant grandi, joué, mûri ensemble. Elle avait été la sœur qu'il ne savait qu'elle était réellement et il avait cru la comprendre mieux que quiconque, au-delà de son seul statut de femme. Et puis, elle avait changé.

La Magie l'avait changée.

Longtemps, il avait cru que les paroles de son père. Des paroles attisées par la haine qu'engendrait presque systématiquement l'incompréhension des hommes. Toute sa vie, son père avait eu peur de cette puissance inconnue et incontrôlée qui lui avait volé son unique amour tout en lui donnant son unique héritier. Toute son enfance, il avait cru en la parole de cet homme, de ce héros.

Et puis, il avait vu la vérité. Il l'avait vue dans le reflet doré des yeux de celui qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Celui qui s'était révélé être le plus grand ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, son plus grand soutien. Celui au-dessus de tout soupçon pendant tant d'années, qui lui avait tant menti mais qui avait cru en lui jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à donner sa vie.

Il ravala la boule de tristesse et d'amertume qui lui obstruait la gorge dès qu'il repensait à cette autre bataille. Cela faisait dix ans déjà, mais jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il n'effacerait de sa mémoire cette éclat doré qui avait illuminé les yeux bleu de mer dans lesquels il avait si souvent trouvé la force de continuer. Ces yeux toujours si confiants en lui, quand lui-même doutait tellement. Ces yeux qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il se battait chaque jour pour faire oublier les horreurs commises par son propre sang avant lui.

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus le sourire qui avait accueilli la mort avec un égal mélange de sérénité, de soulagement, de fierté et d'inquiétude. De sérénité, car il avait accompli son devoir jusqu'au bout, donnant sa vie pour celui en qui il avait cru et qu'il avait porté jusqu'au sommet pendant si longtemps. De soulagement, car ainsi il n'aurait jamais à s'expliquer de vive voix, persuadé que ses crimes, par son seul sacrifice, lui serait pardonné. De fierté, car il savait qu'il le laissait au bon moment, qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Et de l'inquiétude, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il serait impuissant à le protéger, définitivement cette fois.

Et bien sûr, qu'il avait pardonné. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris et pardonné. Mais dix ans après, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Il essuya furtivement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue avant de ramener sa main tremblante sur la garde de son épée. Soufflant longuement, il remonta son arme devant lui, laissant l'éclat du froid soleil d'hiver illuminé la longue lame de métal. Pendant une seconde, il ne vit plus que le bleu de mer qui l'avait fixé avec tant d'assurance sur les derniers instants. Et les mots résonnèrent encore une fois à ses oreilles.

– Make me proud of you, Arthur. I know you will. (1)

La seconde passa et l'armée noire se mit en marche.

Resserrant sa prise sur Excalibur, Arthur Pendragon inspira profondément, adressant une dernière prière au sorcier qui avait guidé sa vie.

– You'll be proud of me, Merlin. I swear it. But you'd better have keep a place for me up there! (2)

Le fracas des armes remplaça bientôt les prières.

**FIN**

(1) Rendez-moi fier, Arthur. Je sais que vous y arriverez.

(2) Tu seras fier de moi, Merlin. Je le jure. Mais tu as intérêt à m'avoir gardé une place là-haut !

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_


End file.
